Report 1: A Natural Born Hunter
| cover = TokyoPop cover= |-| Shueisha cover= | chapter =1 | volume =1 | pub date = | last =N/A | next =Report 2: You Look Good Enough To Eat | anime = Bounty Hunter }} Report #1: A Natural Born Hunter is the first chapter of the Hyper Police manga, and is the first chapter of Volume 1. It was used as basis for the anime episode, "Bounty Hunter". Plot It is the year 22. Most of humankind has perished, and monsters have flourished in their absence. Bounty Hunters Natsuki Sasahara and Batanen Fujioka confront a werewolf criminal as he takes a human female hostage. Due to the humanity being a 'protected' species, killing his hostage will be a capital offense; Natsuki assures him he will be allowed to live if he gives her up. As police aircraft from Section 08 fly in, Batanen tells Natsuki to speed things up; if the police catch the criminal, they'll be out of a reward. He has Natsuki disregard her offer; since the werewolf has already eaten twenty-six humans, the hostage's life is in danger, and he can also be legally executed by bounty hunters. Batanen plans their mission - he will confront the criminal on his own, and Natsuki will shoot when he's off guard. The young cat is worried the mission will turn out bad; her combat skills are more close-quarters based. The two werewolves argue over which one has "shamed" their race; the criminal is easily distracted, and Natsuki fires. A bad shooter, Natsuki hits Batanen by accident. The werewolf, furious at being deceived, makes his escape. He is then hit by an electrical charge from Natsuki's pets, Fujin and Raijin. He gives up to her as the police arrive to arrest him. Natsuki prepares to sign the paperwork for the arrestee as they complain of her firm's incompetence. She then remembers Batanen, and rushes over to him to apologise; he instead apologises for getting in her line of fire, and insists that he will be healed at the next full moon. Unfortunately, he'll be in hospital for a month, as Natsuki points out they just had one. In the morning, Natsuki and her friend Ayami look at her bike in the Police Company garage just across the road from Lamp Shinjuku. She forgets to add new break oil while draining the old, and the mechanic reluctantly offers to fix it. The company president, Mudagami, enters the garage; he is showing a new employee, Naoko Kondo, the building and introduces Natsuki as the company's Number One bounty hunter (in Batanen's absence). Kondo is new to Shinjuki, having his been transferred from the city of Hachiōji. She is made Natsuki's partner, though has misgivings with working alongside a Nekomimi (who she refers to as a "cat monster") and believes that a non-human being the best bounty hunter in the Shinjuku ward is a bad omen. Kondo offers a challenge to Natsuki where they must hunt down more criminals than the other, seeking to prove herself as being better than her nonhuman "partner". Mudagami explains to a confused Natsuki that Kondo's parents were killed by a monster. Natsuki understands her preducises, but still wants to be Kondo's partner to prove that not all monsters are bad. Natsuki arrives at Lamp Shinjuku later that day, upset over her incompetence. Having finally caught just one criminal, Kondo executed it to hijack the reward and point. Ayami doesn't think it's a fair competition, and asks that Natsuki forget about it, offering milk to cheer her up. An alarm goes off on Natsuki's equipment, which is revealed to be a distress call. Natsuki rushes onto her newly repaired bike and rushes off, knowing Kondo is in trouble. Kondo has been caught by a large horned monster. Angry over "human injustice", he threatens to tear Kondo limb from limb. Konod reaches for her handgun and fires at the monster; the silver-tipped bullets do nothing. He gloats about how he impervious to the non-magical bullets, and gets ready to eat. Natsuki walks in on them, trying to deliver a heroic speech (the monster is simply annoyed that it is Natsuki who found him and not someone else). The monster turns his head from Kondo and charges at Natsuki instead. The Nekomimi takes her sword out and cuts straight through the monster. At the hospital, Batanen has been taken to the ICU, awaiting surgery. Reading a pornographic magazine to pass his time, a disgusted nurse quickly lets in his guest. Natsuki walks in with flowers, forcing Batanen to quickly hide his magazines behind his pillow in embarrassment. She also offers news that, since the Police Company paid for the half of the medical bill his insurance refused to cover, he wouldn't be allowed to retire for some time. Characters *Natsuki Sasahara (first appearance) *Batanen Fujioka (first appearance) *Werewolf criminal *Ayami Tachibana (first appearance) *Mechanic *Naoko Kondo (first appearance) *Mudagami (first appearance) *Makoto Tachibana (first appearance) Further notes The calendar used in this chapter is the , the Christian calendar that is used as the standard in the Western Hemisphere. Sources 01